Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by Jamimlia
Summary: playing with matches you can get burned


DISCLAIMER: Don't own KH

**Author's Note: **Alas! Alas! Hee hee hee! This short story is dedicated to three people. The first two is my two friends who resemble Axel and Larxene, who were SO FLIRTING that one night. (You two were flirting, admit it.) I wrote this in honor of them. And, for the sake of their decency, I will not mention names. (Be grateful, you two.)

The third person is my brother, Spleen, who suspected something and spied on them, and, whom without, I would not have discovered the awesome line at the end. Keep it up, bro.

Read on and enjoy! Hee hee hee~~

* * *

Axel laid comfortably down on the couch, sighing as he relaxed.

It was a hard, hard day at the castle today. Everyone except a select few were on missions that would last 2-3 weeks. He felt bored. No, he felt tired. He realized that when he was bored Demyx would suddenly appear and drop a water balloon on his face. The Gray Room was relaxing, even with it's dull colors. A nice break from the hard nobodies life.

The silence was felt. He wondered why it was so quiet. Sure, Roxas was gone, but he, Demyx, Xion, and Larxene were still here. Wasn't it Vexen who objected to his mission because he was assured the castle would be in flames by the time everyone returned? He turned his head and was surprised to see he had a visitor on the other couch.

Larxene was there, with her free hand throwing knives up into the ceiling. She threw them repeatedly into the ceiling where several black holes already resided. Some of the fell, but Larxene would catch it, blade or handle. That was one thing he had to admire her for.

He grinned as Larxene expertly nailed a knife into the ceiling it stayed lodged in the wood.

"Nice shot." He said just as the knife fell. Surprised, she turned toward him and missed the knife. She scowled.

"Thanks a lot." She hissed. She leaned down to pick up the knife and threw it at him. He dodged.

"I still got it." He grinned. Larxene rolled her eyes. "Throw it back to me. Let's see your throwing skills."

Axel threw it at Larxene. It dropped in mid-air and skidded toward her. She smirked and picked it up.

"Okay, so I can't throw knives. Can you battle with Chakrams?" Axel challenged, crossing his arms.

"Let's see, shall we?" Larxene held out he hand. Axel summoned his Eternal Flames and carefully handed one to Larxene. He got into battle stance.

"Ready?" He asked. She shook her head while trying to figure out how to hold it properly. She grabbed it in the middle and said, "Ready."

Axel instantly charged. She held up the chakram in defense, then slashed him with it. Axel jumped back and grinned.

"Not bad for a nymph." He teased. She scowled and threw it at him. Axel easily caught it and the two weapons disappeared.

"Those are hard to battle with. Fire is too." Larxene pondered.

"What about knives and lightning? It's hard to control. You can't tell it what to do, or tie it down. You can only trust it will find it's mark." Axel said. Larxene blinked at him. Too late, he realized he had described her in a mushy compliment. Some heat ran to his cheeks and he avoided her eyes.

"All right, wise guy, let's see your non-battle skills." Larxene said. Axel raised his head. What was she talking about?

"You need to write something." She ordered. Axel's eyes flew open as he realized her plan.

"Oh no you don't! Larxene, you naughty girl." He said, shaking his head. Larxene cocked her head in confusion.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I see your clever plan!" Axel said, grinning wildly. "I am not going to write a love poem for you!"

"WHAT?" Larxene shouted, her voice shriller and louder than usual. "I never said that!"

"It _sounded _like that's what you wanted."

"Well, it's not!"

"Oh, admit it, Larx!"

"Never! That was what you wanted! _You_ always wanted to write me a love poem!"

"WHAT?" Axel exclaimed. Larxene grinned when she found she hit a weak point.

"That's it, isn't it?" She pressed, advancing closer to him. Axel backed away.

"N-No! Of course not!" He stammered, ducking behind a desk.

"Oh, isn't it so?" Larxene teased, chasing him.

"Here, how about this?" Axel shouted frantically, tripping over a couch. Larxene smiled, and approached him with hands on her hips.

"I'm listening." She said calmly.

"We play a game, by writing a love poem together. I'll come with the first line, you the second, I'll do the third... How about that?" Axel asked. Larxene raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but nodded.

"Okay..." She said. Axel sighed in relief.

"I have the first line...Um...'How can I tell you how I feel?" Axel got the ball rolling. Larxene plopped down on the couch and thought of a new line.

" 'You are everyone's favorite.' " She said.

" 'Every moment with you, I savor it." Axel said, sitting down next to her.

" 'Every time you look at me, my heart beats faster.' "Larxene said. _Wow. She's pretty good at this stuff._ Axel thought. Realizing he just thought she could be romantic, he instantly tried to shake that thought from his head.

"Um... 'I can't help but smile when I hear your laughter." Axel came up with. Larxene looked at him.

"Hey. You're pretty good at this." Larxene said. Then she recited her line, " 'In my dreams, you're always the star.' "

" 'You're so close, yet I'm so-" Axel began to come up with the next line when the two were interrupted.

A huge laughing fit is what interrupted them. Demyx and Xion stood in the doorway, laughing there heads off. Xion was clutching the doorway and her stomach. Her laughing would slow and when she looked at the two, she would just crack up again.

Demyx was laughing hard enough he fell on the floor. He was giggling like a madman. "It hurts, It hurts!" He shouted.

"What are you two _doing?" _Axel exclaimed. Larxene glared at the two with a murderous look on her face.

Xion giggled and wiped her eyes. "We _were_ planning to douse Axel with a water balloon- It was Demyx's idea- and I was supposed to slow you down. We took bets to see how long it would take you to find him." Xion explained.

Demyx got up and smiled evilly. "We arrived when Larxene started chasing you and then, then you started to recite love poems to each other..." Demyx looked at Xion. "They were reciting _love poems!_" He exclaimed. They both erupted into another laughing fit.

"You two...Are so..." Larxene clenched her fists. "_Dead_." She hissed. Xion turned to Demyx.

"Demy! Defensive mode!" She shouted. Demyx took out a water balloon and threw it at Axel. Axel was wet, covered in water, his hair sending drips to the floor. He looked at Demyx.

"RUN! RUN XION RUN!" Demyx yelled. He grabbed her hand and the two sprinted down the hallway.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Larxene yelled. She summoned her knives when a wet Axel grabbed her hand.

"No! Demyx had more water balloons." Axel said. "Why don't we hide? They're going to start looking for us again anyway." Axel grinned. "Let's go over there, to that corner." Axel pointed the spot. He ran out into the hallway while Larxene, still in the Gray Room, smiled.

"Finally." She whispered.

* * *

_How can I **tell** you how I f e e l ?_

_You are **everyone's** f a v o r i t e ._

_Every **moment** with you, I s a v o r i t._

_Every time you look at me, my **heart **beats f a s t e r._

_I can't help but **smile **when I hear your l a u g h t e r._

_In my **dreams **your always the s t a r._

_You're so **close **yet I'm so f a r._

_Tell me, is your **love** for fake, or r e a l?  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hee hee! Wasn't that last line awesome? Hee hee. I thought it was cool. xD

I hoped you enjoyed, you two! Hee hee.

(And, you, maybe you did say it because he left. Maybe that's what happened. But the way I portrayed it, it makes an awesome line. So, deal with the Kingdom Hearts fluff and it's awesomeness. )

Ciao! Leave a review! :D

l

l

V


End file.
